


gentle touches

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Pre-Relationship, Touching, not in the kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: He isn’t used to them.Not since the fire happened and everything he knew came crumbling down.Not since Laura tried to fix their lifes and ended up killed.Not since long ago.





	gentle touches

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one.  
> I wrote it in April of the last year.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Messy. Way too short.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways! ♥

 

 

He isn’t used to them.

Not since the fire happened and everything he knew came crumbling down.

Not since Laura tried to fix their lifes and ended up killed.

Not since long ago.

He flares his nostrils and sets his jaw muscles. He tries to relax but he can’t, the kick of fight or flee instinct too strong to be ignored. This is unexpected. This is new. He’s not prepared and he hates it. 

“Your hands are cold.”

“Well, since I’m not a heating device like your furry ass is and it’s the middle of December, yeah… My hands are supposed to be a bit cold.”

He growls and starts yanking his hasley back, but long boney fingers stop him mid air. And he complies. The freezing hand start to take the heat out of his naked skin, the same way he took pain from the same splattered skin many times before. Fingertips that are rough though they seem soft trace the outlines of his tattoo.  _Alpha, beta, omega_. He tuns in and hears clearly Stiles' heart throbbing slowly but with enough force to shake his insides. That's new too, the usually rabbiting heartbeat not being there.

“Isn’t it weird? Knowing that you have been all of the three - a beta who became an alpha who ended up being an omega”

Derek just grunts a close mouthed response that's far too unintelligible, even for him. There is no snark or painful remarks on what Stiles’ said. He tries to follow the kid’s line of thought, tries to undertand what the baseline is, what he is trying to archieve out of this. This is a moment that seems far more intimate that what he would ever expect to share with the sheriff’s son. And yet, here they are. And there's no reason, no explanation, not a thing that would tip him about why.

“ **While we can rise we can also fall.** ” Stiles’ voice sounds hoarse with memories but he isn’t sure of what kind. Fingertips splashing in between his shoulder plaques, a hand covering the skin that once was burned to embrace the ink in place. 

Derek closes his eyes, forgetting for a moment that he isn’t alone there and that he is letting himself look weak. Wounded. Scarred and scared. His body starts to feel panic, so he slows his breathing pace and tries to catch small things in the air between them: Fabric softener. Dirt. Forest. Reeses pieces. Wood. Vanilla. Pain. Doubt. _Assurance. Safe. Home. **Pack**._

“I’m not gonna let you fall again, you can be sure of that”

And Derek allows himself to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing fanart
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/30972799193


End file.
